Insomnia (Glittershroom)
Insomnia is a demon created by Glittershroom, intended to be an easy demon for less experienced players. It requires a good amount of memorization at some points. Walkthrough Though the level starts with the player in cube mode, it quickly switches to a slow ball sequence with a couple fakes. After passing through the ball portal, wait for a moment before flipping gravity twice. Fall down from the second platform and hit the gravity ring. Avoid hitting the ring immediately after it - instead, flip gravity a moment later to land on another platform, then quickly flip back up and hit another gravity ring to avoid a spike. Do not jump on the yellow ring when you fall; instead, wait another moment to flip gravity, then flip four times in quick succession to reach a series of jump rings. Tap them all, as none will kill you. When you reach the last set of platforms, flip twice, then fall down to the next platform before flipping again into a pink pad. You will then enter a mini wave section at slow speed. It is very straightforward, but requires some skill, as there is not too much space for the wave to pass through. However, avoid holding while entering the portal or you may miss the gravity portal; even if you make it through the section upside-down, you will die when entering the next cube portal. The following cube section has a number of fakes, but it is in time with the music, which helps in figuring out which ones are the right ones to hit. Hit the gravity pad at the start, but don't hit either of the first two gravity rings. After missing those, hit four rings and fall through a gravity portal to the ground, where you will need to jump almost immediately to clear a spike. Tap the next three rings, but jump over the gravity pad after them and hit the yellow pad below. There is then a series of rings, some of which will kill you - however, an easy way to remember which ones to hit is that you should repeat the pattern of tapping two and then missing one. After making it through the rings, jump again (but not immediately) to clear a spike and reach a small auto section. Don't miss the jump ring at the end. The bass drops, sending you into a mini UFO section at double speed. The easiest way to pass it is by tapping twice in slow succession, then falling until you need to go up again, at which point you should tap twice in quick succession; fall again and tap three times in quick succession and you're through. Next up is a double speed wave. It's very straightforward (no fakes here), so all it needs is a little practice, or maybe none at all. Pass through a ship portal, and be sure not to hit the sides of the passage as you enter it, as it is hard to recover after doing so. After entering, just keep your ship under tight control and you will make it through. The next part is where the fakes really begin - try to memorize the sequence of taps rather than the placement of the platforms. After you enter the triple speed and ball portals, fall off the first platform. A pattern of two flips and one fall then repeats twice; afterward, flip four (or six) times in rapid succession (feel free to spam) to pass the sequence. Don't flip five times, or you will miss the gravity portal as you enter wave mode, and you will die even if you make it past the wave sequence in anti-gravity. After entering wave mode, avoid the first and second obstacles (these are straightforward) then go over the third before going down again to avoid spikes. Avoid hitting the spikes at the top of the small passage created by the next obstacle as well. From there, just stay in the middle to reach the ship portal afterward. Stay on the lower half of the screen to avoid hitting the ramp at the start of the ship section, then fly up a bit to make it past the first set of invisible spikes. To avoid the rest, just let your ship fall, then fly up again, then fall again to enter a slow UFO sequence. To pass the UFO sequence, tap three times in succession (but not too quickly) starting immediately after you enter the portal, then fall under some other saws; repeat that pattern, then tap once more right before you enter the next portal in order to pass the sequence. Upon entering cube mode, hit the yellow pad, then tap on the two gravity rings. Miss the yellow ring immediately after them to fall onto a hidden platform, which you should immediately jump from in order to avoid a thorn. Jump over the triple spikes, then hit a pink pad and a yellow ring to finish the sequence. You will then return to a ball part similar to the last one: it has a lot of fakes. Flip from the end of the first platform, then fall up from the next one and immediately flip back down from the top platform. Fall down from the first block you hit and flip back up right away from the next one (if you don't flip right away, you may survive, but there is a bug which might kill you), then wait a moment to flip from the one you land on above you to avoid landing on the thorns. Fall from the next block and flip from the one after that, then resist the urge to flip gravity again until you reach the last block near the top of the screen, at which point you should flip and finish the sequence. The final sequence in the level is in ship mode. Just stay in the middle of the screen to avoid the invisible saw blades to complete the level. Video Category:Demons requiring memorization